dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Void
The Void is an alternate dimension in the ''Dishonored'' universe that "hungers for a representational, godlike entity",[[:File:Dishonored mythos01.png|Developer Commentary – Dishonored Mythos, part 1]] the Outsider being its current divine inhabitant. However, he is no longer confined in the Void following the event of Death of the Outsider. It consists of a series of floating islands in an organic and chaotic state, which contain uncanny representations of real world locales held in suspended animation. While the purpose of the Void is not entirely clear, according to developer Harvey Smith, "The Void sometimes has a divine entity, and sometimes does not. Some last for thousands of years. Sometimes the gap between them lasts as long. Each takes on the attributes of the time or process that made them."[[:File:Dishonored mythos03.png|Developer Commentary – Dishonored Mythos, part 3]] However, it is unknown what other divinities have existed in the Void and how they were destroyed.[[:File:Dishonored mythos02.png|Developer Commentary – Dishonored Mythos, part 2]] These beings can be unmade in many ways, including by fading, abdicating, deicide, being accidentally destroyed, and being reclaimed by the Void.[[:File:Dishonored mythos04.png|Developer Commentary – Dishonored Mythos, part 4]] Despite this, "it's possible that somewhere people are still worshiping a prior Void divinity."Developer Commentary – Religion, part 2 There exist cults of devotees on the fringes of society who worship the Void. Approximately 4,000 years ago, on the edges of the Void, the Outsider was made in a ritual by cultists who saw signs of his representational capacity. When his mortal life was brought to an end, he was "merged in part with the Void"Developer Commentary – The Outsider's Merging and reborn a god. The site of his transfiguration remains intact and serves as a vault of power, which others are able to harness. It is suggested that there is an otherworldly connection between the world of the Empire and the Void; events that take place within the natural world can appear as still scenes within the Void, such as the death of Jessamine Kaldwin and the abduction of Emily Kaldwin by the Pendleton twins. Harvey Smith notes that the Void "draws from one's mind", which in turn "influences the environment".Developer Commentary – YOU CANNOT SAVE HER letter The three endings of Dishonored are also shown through representations present in the Void. There are various means of reaching the Void. While some are brought into the Void in their dreams, the dimension can be accessed directly from the natural world, as evidenced by Daud and Delilah Copperspoon. Outsider shrines also act as momentary conduits between the natural world and the Void, as individuals are brought into the Void when runes are taken from the shrine alters. Trivia *The Void is likely an afterlife realm for the Dishonored universe. The Heart's environmental dialogue within the Void supports this notion.[[The Heart/Quotes#The Void|''"This is the place from which those who dabble in the black arts draw their power. And this place is their doom."]] **Harvey Smith confirms this somewhat, saying that discordant spirits go to the Void and drift there for a very long time until they are devoured. Peaceful spirits are rewarded with non-existence.Developer Commentary – The Void and Heaven/Hell *It is hinted that the world of the Empire will end when the Void "devours all the lights in the sky".[[The Heart/Quotes#The Void|"Someday this place will devour all the lights in the sky."]] This is supported with statements given by the Heart and Anton Sokolov in his excerpt ''The Hungry Cosmos. *Objects can be both brought into and extracted from the Void, such as with Delilah's paintings and the Heart. *Falling from one of the islands within the Void is not fatal to Corvo, Daud or Emily. Instead, they will return up the island they just fell off. **However, throwing an unconscious body off an island counts as killing them. *A person can be killed while in the Void. *In Dishonored 2, supernatural abilities used in the Void consume no mana. *In Death of The Outsider, ''particularly the ''Ritual Hold, despite appearing vast and infinite, one can only travel so far before stumbling upon an invisible wall. Gallery ''Dishonored'' Void corvo quarters.png|Part of Corvo's quarters in the Void. Boat in the void.png|A boat in the Void. Rocks 03.jpg|A view of Dunwall Tower's gazebo. Jessamine dead void.png|The Empress, dead. PendletonsEmilyCaldwin.jpg|The Pendleton twins abducting Emily Kaldwin. Leviathan.png|The "Leviathan". Dishdream3.jpg|An outcrop of terrain in the Void. Dishdream2.jpg|Objects floating in the Void. Rocks 03 1.jpg|Rocks floating in the Void. Void Tower.png|Emily's Tower in the Void. Void tower int.png|The interior of Emily's Tower in the Void. Void tallboys weepers.png|Tallboys shoot at weepers in the Void. Tallboys void.jpg|Tallboys chase a survivor in the Void. Void shrine first.png|A shrine to the Outsider. Void shrine.png|Closeup of the shrine in the Void. Dis03.png|The Void in The Knife of Dunwall. Clocktower void.jpg|The Clocktower seen in the Void during Daud's visit in The Knife of Dunwall. Carriage void01.png|A floating coach in the Void. Dis04.png|The bunkhouse at Dunwall Tower. Void, whale and trawler.png|A whale and whaling trawler in the Void. Void, whaling trawler.png|A whaling trawler in the Void. Dm01.png|Delilah's gateway to the Void. Dm02.png|Daud opening the gateway. Outsiderbrigmoremanor.jpg|The Outsider at the Brigmore Manor gateway. Void brigmore tree 1.jpg|Delilah's tree in the Void. Void brigmore 1.jpg|Ritual garden. Void brigmore ritual 1.jpg|Ritual garden alternate view. Void001.png|A path in the Void. Tree.jpg|A painting of the Void by Delilah Copperspoon. Void.jpg|Another painting of the Void by Delilah Copperspoon. ''Dishonored 2'' Dishonored concept new 02.png|Concept art of the Void in Dishonored 2. Dis 2 Void Concept 1.jpg|Concept art of the Void in Dishonored 2. Dis 2 Void Concept 2.jpg|Art of the Void in Dishonored 2. Rocks 04.jpg|Renders of the floating rocks seen in the Void. BW void tree.jpg|Model of Delilah's tree in the Void. Thevoidaod2.png|The Void in The Art of Dishonored 2. Void D2.jpg|The Void in Dishonored 2. VoidD2.jpg|The Void in Dishonored 2. OutsiderVoid.png|The Outsider in the Void in Dishonored 2. ''Death of the Outsider'' RatBoyVoid.jpg|''The Loney Rat Boy'' by Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Impression of the Void n˚2.jpg|''Impression of the Void n˚2'' by Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Impression of the Void n˚3.jpg|''Impression of the Void n˚3'' by Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Impression of the Void n˚4.jpg|''Impression of the Void n˚4'' by Eleuterio Cienfuegos. Void Quarry.jpg|The visible quarry entrance fused with the Void. Void Library.jpg|Part of the library fused with the Void. Void Library 8.jpg|A study on objects in the Void. Void Library 7.jpg|A cultist on the edge of the Void. Void Library 6.jpg|Part of the common area fused with the Void. Void Library 5.jpg|A sleeping quarter fused with the Void. Void Library 4.jpg|Part of the quarry in the Void. Void Library 3.jpg|Another view of the library fused with the Void. Void Library 2.jpg|The study in the Void. Ritual Hold Overlook 2.jpg|A cultist overlooking the entrance to the Ritual Hold. Ritual Hold Overlook .jpg|On the same cliff overlooking to the Ritual Hold. Ritual Hold Light .jpg|The only light source in the Void. Ritual Hold Map.jpg|Map of the Ritual Hold. Doto Ritual Hold 4.png|The portal leading back to the Void. Doto Ritual Hold.png|Path to the giant monolith where the Outsider is confined. Doto Ritual Hold 2.png|Another view of the monolith. Doto Ritual Hold 5.png|Side view of the monolith. Doto Ritual Hold 3.png|The seemingly endless monolith. Doto Ritual Hold 8.png|Whales floating in the Ritual Hold. Doto Ritual Hold 7.png|From within the giant monolith. Doto Ritual Hold 10.png|Another view from the monolith. Doto Ritual Hold 9.png|Souls bound to the Ritual Hold. References de:Das Große Nichts es:El Vacío ru:Бездна pl:Pustka it:Oblio zh:虚空之境 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Knife of Dunwall Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:Dishonored 2 Locations Category:Death of the Outsider Locations Category:Supernatural